Sleeping Symmetry
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: With a large storm outside, Patty runs to Kid's room in search of comfort but theres no way Kid can sleep so unsymmetrical like this...Oh! Liz there you are! Come here hurry! MinorKidxLiz, cute Kid/Liz/Patty


"Eeeep!" Patty jumped up in a fright as the storm outside grew stronger, wind rushing past her window, rain drumming relentlessly against the walls and every so often, the crash of thunder and blinding lightning was more than enough to keep the youngest Thompson sister wide awake.

The storm had been going on for hours, though her eye lids were heavy and body crying out for sleep, Patty just couldn't find comfort in her own bed. Thus, she quickly threw off the blankets and swiftly made her way across the room where her older sister lay sleeping like the dead.

"…L-liz?" she called out weakly, but received no answer, "Sis? C'mon wak-" Without warning another blinding flash followed by the roar of thunder reached a little too close to home as Patty could clearly see the jagged hand of God crashing to earth just outside her window.

Patty's eyes grew wide in fear and let her legs take her to anywhere but there, "EEEEEEP!" she cried out and took off out of the room and down the hall. To the only place where she knew she was safe.

Paying no mind in being silent, she ran not to far down the hall way, ripped open the door and gave herself a running start before hurling herself on top of the poor sleeping soul in the massive king sized bed.

"Ow!….what the?" Death the Kid, also the poor soul in the massive king sized bed, sat up and woke up with a start to find Patty on his bed looking like a terrified puppy.

"I-I'm sorry Kid, Liz won't wake up a-and I'm-"Another crash of thunder cut Patty's words and sent the poor girl into a small panic.

"GYAAAAH!" she cried out again and jumped into Kid's blankets, holding onto his body like a crutch and shaking in fear.

Kid yawned and rubbed his eyes, silently waiting a few moments before letting the situation sink in and process.

"…afraid of the storm I assume?" he asked, gently lifting the blankets to find her arms wrapped tightly around his waist and face buried in his shirt.

She whimpered softly as her response.

He sighed, "…Patty, do not misunderstand, I have no issues with you staying here for the remainder of the night. However, my sleeping symmetry is now ruined, therefore before we can continue resting we must fix this problem" he stated calmly, paying no mind to another flash of lightning.

"Patty are you paying attention?"

The young girl instead whimpered as the thunder roared outside, she instinctively clutched at his shirt tighter.

Kid grumbled lightly, he couldn't just kick Patty out for being asymmetrical, at least not when she's holding onto him in fear. But now there was no way he would be able to relax and sleep knowing that she was on one side and nothing on his other.

"…this could be a problem"

Like an answer from above.

"Eh? Patty you in here?" Liz yawned as she peaked inside Kid's room. Though she answered she own question as she found a small shaking bulge within Kid's blankets next to him.

"Ah ha! Perfect! Liz come here quickly" he clapped his hands in excitement.

Liz quickly made her way forward and smiled nervously, apologizing on her sister's behalf, "I'm sorry Kid, I totally forgot, Patty doesn't do so well in storms"

"Yes yes we know already…wait…aren't you the scaredy cat in this family?"

Liz blushed in embarrassment as she reached up and plucked out a small yellow piece of foam from the inside of her ear, "…earplugs…"

"Ah, right, regardless please come here" he quickly motioned her to come faster.

"What is it?"

"I have agreed to let Patty stay where she is only if the sleeping arrangements are symmetrical, with you here, you can lay here on my other side then we have a perfect balance!"

Liz stood there for a moment, Patty still shaking like a leaf, nervously awaiting the next strike of lightning, and Kid looking rather desperate for symmetrical sleep.

She sighed in defeat, "Fine fine, if it will make everyone happy"

With a huff she slipped into the blankets and plopped down next to Kid, who was not satisfied.

"No no Liz, like Patty" he pointed to the young one as an example.

Liz sat up and looked over his lap, "…you want me…to sleep like that?"

"Well yes, if you don't then-"

The oldest Thompson waved her finger to interrupt him, "Kid, forget about the symmetry for one second"

Kid looked at her like she had just told him the world was flat, the sky was orange and the ocean was purple.

"…. "

She rolled her eyes, "Humor me and think about what you're asking me to do"

"I know what I'm asking…"

"Just think"

Kid looked down at Patty, who was much more relax with her sister's presence, then looked at Liz.

Then back to Patty.

Then back to Liz.

Then to Patty, who had her arms around his waist and head in his side.

Then to Liz with cheeks as red as a tomato and he all suddenly came together.

"…o-o-oh"

"Going a little quick for me don't you think kiddo?" she winked teasingly.

"P-please don't be upset, I didn't mean this to be in any way…intimate, I just…well…symmetry a-and…" Kid fell and stumbled over his words, it would only be a matter of time before his obsession would get him into trouble. Now here he was trying to justify why he just asked a beautiful young woman to hold onto him and sleep with him.

"Relax I won't tell anyone or take it the wrong way, it's for Patty not you" With that, Liz gently scooted herself lower on the bed to be eye level with her sister

"But just so we're clear" she looked up at her meister with her eyes sharp and serious, "Be very aware on just how lucky you are, understand?"

"Y-yes, understood" he gulped, suddenly feeling hot under her gaze.

"Good" she smiled and made herself comfortable against his stomach as the poor boy slowly leaned back and attempted to make himself relax.

"You ok Patty?" she asked gently as she placed a hand over Patty's, immediately the small girls hand released Kid's shirt and calmed down completely.

Patty nodded, her face still buried against him, still paranoid of the thunder outside.

"Relax me and Kid are here ok?" Liz smiled, squeezing her sister's hand reassuringly.

"She's right" the future God of Death placed his hand over theirs and held them in a firm and almost protective grasp.

Liz couldn't stop smiling.

Patty finally looked up at her sister with big watery eyes, "…thank you…."

"Goodnight girls" he smiled, feeling sleep take over.

Liz yawned and gently nuzzled her face into Kid's side, "You know, for a scrawny guy, you're pretty comfy"

He chuckled a bit before falling into unconsciousness with his weapons close behind, none of which even noticed the storm had passed on.

* * *

><p>~SWD<p> 


End file.
